1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and an apparatus for remotely installing and updating different security clients for broadcasting or communication channels.
2. Description of Related Art
A system for allowing only a user, who pays a receiving fee after subscribing toll broadcasting, to watch a specific program is called a conditional access system (CAS), and a CAS client software placed in a terminal to realize the CAS is called a CAS S/W. For example, whether or not a user is qualified to watch a specific program (for example, whether or not a receiving fee has been paid) is determined using the CAS S/W, and thereby, it is possible realize the CAS is called a CAS S/W. For example, whether or not a user is qualified to watch a specific program (for example, whether or not a receiving fee has been paid) is determined using the CAS S/W, and thereby, it is possible to provide the specific program only to the user who is qualified to watch the specific program.
In a conventional cable television, a CAS is managed by using one CAS S/W for all channels. However, in the case where different CAS S/Ws are used for respective channels (broadcasting stations) as in terrestrial TV broadcasting and DMB (digital multimedia broadcasting), problems are caused in that the different CAS S/Ws should be installed and updated for respective channels (broadcasting stations) and a CAS S/W suitable for a specific program selected by a user should be selected among the plurality of CAS S/Ws.